We propose to study the physiologic function of myoglobin in hypoxic muscle tissue. We will investigate the requirement for functional myoglobin in the performance of working, hypoxic muscle, determine how myoglobin affects oxygen transport to muscle mitochondria, and measure substrate preferences in muscle tissue under conditions of limiting oxygen supply.